breakinginfandomcom-20200214-history
Need for Speed
Need for Speed is the third episode of the first season which was broadcast on April 20, 2011. Plot Synopsis The team is hired to help NASCAR Champion, Jimmie Johnson, Oz's friend, find out who has interfered with his headset used to communicate with the pit. Dutch is called in to help with the job. Plot Melanie assists Cameron who managed to lock his keys into his own car. His attempts fail and he asks for her help, but she wants to teach him to break in instead. They unlock the car and Melanie's boyfriend Dutch shows up to bring Mel her cellphone she left in his car that morning. Cameron notices that Dutch is wearing a suit and learns that Dutch took a new nonprofit job building wells in countries ravaged by poverty. Dutch also drives a new car, a hybrid instead of his gas guzzler, because he wants to go green though his car pimping didn't leave much green in it. Cameron and Cash come into the office while Cameron complains about Dutch and wonders how Mel can be in love with him. Cash explains that Dutch has the most romantic ideas, e.g. hand-stitching muppets. Cameron answers that love is a numbers game and that he has the advantage since they spend more time together in the office than Dutch and Mel after work. Mel walks by and arranges to have lunch with Cameron at Hoagies later that day. Meanwhile, Josh has troubles with the copier. Cameron suggests to call the tech, but Cash wants to do it himself and Cameron has to remind him that Oz doesn't want him to fix anything anymore since he tends to go too far, e.g. the hand dryer that ate Cameron's shirt. When they get to Cameron's workplace, his stuff is gone because Oz moved him to the I.T. annex. After being in the I.T. annex, Cameron visits Oz in his office to confront him about the move and to tell him he can't be with the computer monkeys. Oz replies that Cameron is one of the computer monkeys, but Cameron disagrees and adds that he is doing great out in the field. However, Oz believes he is too distracted with his numbers game with Melanie and reminds him he failed helping Cash relocate his shoulder during a job. Cameron calls it a bad example and argues he always does whatever it takes, so Oz wants to test Cameron and hands him a taser and asks him to tase himself in the face. Cameron doesn't want to tase himself and states the idea is crazy and nobody would do something like that. So Oz calls Josh, hands him the taser and asks him to tase himself in the face for work, which Josh does. Oz ends their meeting because it's time for his new client and Cameron who doesn't want to go back asks Oz to let him handle the new client and Oz gives him another chance. Cameron meets the new client who happens to be NASCAR champion Jimmie Johnson in the conference room. However, Cameron doesn't recognize his famous client and even mistakes him for the limo-driver of their new client when Jimmie explains he is a driver. Jimmie asks Cameron what he knows about NASCAR who admits not much and adds he is not a fan. Meanwhile, Dutch has discovered Jimmie. He comes into the conference room to express his admiration and Jimmie invites him to their auto club speedway testing. Oz joins them to invite Jimmie to his office. Oz presents Cameron, who used the time to get an expert in NASCAR, and the others their newest case Jimmie brought to him. During the last race, someone interfered with the communication between Jimmie and his crew chief. In the middle of the race, music took over Jimmie's secure communication channel and he came in second place. Now Jimmie suspects that their is a mole in his team because no one else has access to the radio. He asked them to infiltrate the team and to set up hidden cameras to find the one responsible. While Cameron and Mel meet to infiltrate Jimmie's crew, Oz catches Cash working on the copier. Oz is not happy, but Cash is convinced he did something great since he integrated a fully robotic brain. Oz wants to know if the copier is still copying, but Cash is still working on that problem. When Oz is gone, the copier starts "talking" to Cash who is overjoyed believing he created an A.I. At the race track, Cameron and Mel try to blend in, but Cameron's clumsy behavior almost blows their cover. Mel saves the day by explaining Cameron is just nervous about working for Jimmie. The mechanic doesn't fire them and asks them to tie the hood down for Jimmie's test session. When Jimmie starts the test, the hood flies up which blows their cover. Back at the office, Cameron enters Oz's office just in time to see Oz entering through a secret door. However, Oz immediately denies its existence. Cameron wants to apologize and promises he will still get the job done, but Oz doesn't think so and adds the only reason Jimmie didn't fire them is they are old friends. However, Oz admits that mistakes happen, but you have to handle them whatever it takes. Cameron understands and promises to do so. Soon later, Cameron visits Dutch to asks for his expertise. When Cameron enters Dutch's apartment, he notices that almost all of Dutch's stuff is gone. Dutch explains that he is broke and that he made up the story about working for a charity organization. Mel wanted him to get a real job, so he tried to become a professional poker player, an unsuccessful one though and he was forced to pawn his stuff. He begs Cameron not to tell Mel about his lies because she would leave him, and Cameron offers him a loan if he helps him with his job. Dutch asks for $20,000 and Cameron offers him the $2,000 in his savings. Back at the office, Cash approaches Cameron with a little problem. He tells him he gave the copier a life, but unfortunately the copier turned out to be one of the murderous kind when he threw out copies saying "Kill Humans." However, Cameron doesn't have time for Cash's problem and suggests to unplug the machine, just when Oz uses another secret door to scare Cameron. Oz is proud Cameron fixed the problem and even prouder he was willing to let his "mortal enemy" Dutch in to do it. He teases Cameron about having to work side by side with Dutch and Cameron claims it doesn't bother him, until he sees Dutch and Mel eating lunch from Hoagies which used to be his and Mel's thing. He approaches them and assumes Dutch already set up the cameras, but Dutch hasn't. Mel is impressed that Dutch is helping Cameron and mentions that Dutch also surprised her with a trip to New York to relive her most favorite childhood memory. Cameron realizes he financed this love trip for the happy couple with his loan. He loses his temper and tells Melanie that he paid for the trip and that Dutch lied to her about the job and that he lost all his money playing online poker. As a result, Melanie breaks up with Dutch. Later, Cameron apologizes to Melanie for losing his temper and uncovering Dutch's lies, but she is glad he told her and they agree to go out to talk about it. When Cameron listens to his voice mail later, he finds a message from Dutch who tells him that he can't finish the job unless Mel returns to him. Cameron who promised Oz to do whatever it takes to do the job realizes he has to get the two back together. Cameron gathers Josh, Cash and Creepy Carol to help him provide a grand romantic gesture so Mel and Dutch get back together, so Dutch is able to finish the job and Cameron gets his desk out of the I.T. annex. Cameron already has a plan how to pull it off and announces that "Operation Cupid" is in full effect. Josh starts first with a little help of Creepy Carol. He asks Melanie for help with a crossword and records her answers which Cameron uses to create a message for Dutch. When he is done, he calls Dutch and plays the message that says Melanie wants to come to her. Then Cameron triggers the fire alarm in her apartment so she has to leave it. Once she's gone, Cameron, Cash and Josh enter her apartment to set up a scene in her apartment that resembles the one she described as her favorite childhood memory, Christmas in Central Park. The three quickly leave the apartment before Dutch enters. Soon later, Mel gets back as well. She is deeply moved and asks Dutch if he did all of it. Cash, Cameron and Josh who are spying through her window nod to Dutch, but he denies it and tells her he can't take credit for that because he doesn't want to lie to her again. He declares his love to her and she kisses him. When she leaves to heat up the pizza, Dutch tells her that he has to go to Jimmie's the next morning to set up the cameras and winks at Cameron. Dutch presents the result of the investigation to the team. After reviewing the tapes, he found out that nothing else than an old fashioned knock off cassette player caused the interference. He already solved the problem by giving the crew member an Ipod in exchange for the cassette player. Oz is happy and applauds Dutch. After the meeting, Cash approaches Oz to tell him that he messed up with the copier who has become sentient and wants him dead. He shows Oz a copy that reads "Tonight you die!" and "also: toner low." Oz calms Cash and tells him he has seen it before and that he will take care of it. Cash thanks him and promises never to do something like that again. When Oz points to the copier, Cash quickly leaves the room. When he is gone, Oz gets his cellphone out and writes "sucker" which is printed by the copier and says "you just got Oz'd." Melanie finds Cameron in the break room and thanks him for the epic Central Park scene he pulled off for her. Oz joins them to tell Cameron that he just got his job back. He also adds he has to thank him for making him realize he needs a mechanic and wheelman for the team. Dutch shows up and Oz tells Cameron that he just hired Dutch and wishes him good luck with his numbers game. Melanie suggests to go to lunch all together, but Oz holds her back because Jimmie offered them a bonus for their work, speeding at the race track. Category:Episodes